


Hers

by ClockworkUtopia (unluckyicon)



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Relationships [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiguous RizeKane, Author doesn't really know what she's typing, Claiming, Dysfunctional Relationship, F/M, I had more tags but I accidentally refreshed it, Kind of RizeKane but not really, Mentions of Jason's Hobby Room, They're all messed up in the head.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyicon/pseuds/ClockworkUtopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hers. Solely hers, long before anyone else tried laying claim on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to take an old fanfiction that I've posted elsewhere and read through it again and edit through it to clean it up a little bit more.
> 
> Honestly I still have no idea what I'm doing so please bear with me for a bit.
> 
> Takes place before Kaneki finds out that Rize's still alive.

It was a sick, twisted and utterly dysfunctional relationship that they had shared. Predator and prey at all times. Constantly fighting for dominance, for the upper hand that would grant them the control.

He was disgusted by her hunger, her greed and utter delight at such wild, ill displays of gore. She may not have had a choice to be born in the manner that she was, certainly, but there was no need for her to embrace that kind of lifestyle either. No need to resort to trickery and deceit, then take in full delight at her victims’ suffering. 

It had been out of mere sick pleasure of seeing her victims realize the horrible truth hiding behind sweet coy smiles and lavender eyes framed by red spectacles that beckoned others to her whenever she smiled. To watch their expressions turn from smitten and lust-ridden to disgust and horror and shock all combined in one. The chase excited her. The way they ran, but had all eventually fallen and been gobbled up by her.

 _ **“I want to live”, “I WANT TO LIVE- SPARE ME SPARE ME SPARE ME! PLEASE!”**_ were but words holding little meaning and significance that she had heard over a thousand times. A bore, honestly. They reacted all in the way that she predicted—either in fear or anger.

She was annoyed by his reluctance- the inability to accept what he had become because he was no longer merely a useless prey. Not quite a predator, yet with so much more raw talent. His ability to be stronger than he currently was. She egged him on, and to her delight, he had responded to each and every one of the taunts. 

With snarls, shouts and screams, accompanied by a constant supply of tears gathering in the corner of grey eyes. Tears which could not do anything but flow out, painting an ugly picture as his facial features contorted to one resembling pain, grief and anger all at the same time. Pain and grief because of his situation, of having his humanity robbed away from him. Anger at his innocence in the entire situation—he hadn’t asked for this. Then perhaps, even more anger directed at him own self for being angry about it. She hadn’t asked to be born as what humans labeled “monster” either.

Yet, she had been strangely drawn to it. Attracted to it like bees to honey. The obvious dilemma he showed was entertaining, above all. As the saying goes, opposites attract and indeed, they did not dance to a similar tune. At least, he did not think so.

Where she embraced the circumstances of her birth and decided to live her life with full enjoyment towards the action of killing, he only felt repulsion sink in and struggled with holding in his bile each time he gnawed off the red, tender flesh once belonging to his own kind. He did it simply out of the necessity to survive. Because surviving each new day meant that he was one step closer to obtaining the answers to his unsolved questions.

Questions like why had his would-be killer been the one to die that night instead of him? Why? Why had it been him, why had his life had to take such a turn for the worse, why did he have to become the main character of such a tragedy where none rejoiced and all lamented? 

Unfortunately, these were all questions she held no answers to.  
All she knew was that she was morbidly attracted to him. Just as he had been ensnared in her trap. That as much as she was his, he belonged to her. Belonged to no one else but her. 

He had always been hers, even before Yamori chained him up in that chair in a checkered little box and made him count down by sevens from a thousand every single time he yanked off either a toe or a finger from Kaneki. One by one, chipping him down until Kaneki himself was on the brink of insanity. Murmurs of minus sevens and gibberish. 

He had been hers before Touka took a bite of him. Before Tsukiyama dared to lay his eyes on him and had the audacity to attempt to turn him into his meal. Before Nishiki had beaten him up, only to be limping away half-dead at Kaneki's own hands. It had happened not of Kaneki's own will, of course, but because of Rize's anger at Kaneki for allowing himself to be manhandled in such a manner even though he had **_her_** kagune and his own famished state. It was unacceptable to the binge-eater called Rize. 

Lastly, he had been hers even before Anteiku had welcomed him with open arms.

He had always been hers, since the moment she caught his attention and subsequently, his heart as he began to develop a crush on her. Yes, he had always been hers, just like how he had her. Or, at least a part of her in his body (the one that sentenced him to having to live as a ghoul). And that, was the only way she could have described this sick, festering and utterly twisted tie between them.

It was all that mattered.

**He was _hers._**


End file.
